Birthdays SuckSometimes!
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Mileys turning 15 but why is she so upset? She should be happy, right? Moliver!
1. Chpt 1: Falling Asleep

Chapter 1: Falling Asleep

"I love you Oliver"

"I lover you Miles"

"Goodnight", they both whispered at the sametime and hung up. The two slowly drifted off to a restless night of sleep, wondering what tommorrow had in store for them for two different reasons.


	2. Chpt 2: Where Her World Falls To Pieces

Chapter 2: Where Her World Falls To Pieces

Beep Beep Beep. That was the hellish sound of Miley Stewarts alarm clock. "Ugh, Shut Up!", she yelled while continuously smaking the alarm clock against her side table. Now Miley wasent a cranky or mean person at all, in fact she was the complete opposite. She had a great life! A great dad, a...um...well...interesting older brother, a hyper but caring best friend, and an amazingly sweet boyfriend. She was beautiful, smart, slender, kind, and to top it all off she was secretly Hannah Montana for crying out loud!

Then why was Miley so mad? Today was her birthday and no she is not crazy. This was where her world fell to pieces. When miley was 10 her mom died of cancer and her family moved from Tennessee to Los Angeles. Miley missed her mom so musch and hated to think about another year her mom missed.

But not only was hse missing her mom, but she was missing her boyfriend Oliver Oken. He was, in Mileys opinion and basically only Mileys opinion, HOT! And his hair? Oh, just the sight of it made Miley wanna melt with happiness.But why did she miss him? 8 months ago his dad had been relocated for work resulting in the Oken Family moving to New York. It felt like he was in another world to Miley. Never in those 8 months had the two been able to visit each other but they kept in touch and were determined to make the relationship work. They both truly loved each other and secretly hoped to marry the other.

So why? Why would Miley ever want to wake up and face the world on her birthday with out two of the most important people in her life by her side?


	3. Chpt 3: Chunky Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**A/N: Please, Please, Please Review!? If I dont get at least 1 review Im not gonna update. If you have a problem with this PM me. Remeber Click that little purple button!!**

Chapter 3: Robby Rae's Chunky Chocolate Chip Pancakes Can Solve Anything...Right?

"Hey Bud! Heres your Chunky Chocolate Chip Birthday Pancakes!" came the extatic voice of Robby Rae Stewart, dripping with his southern accent. "Thanks daddy." Said Miley dully as she trudged past her dad, taking the plate he held out and hunching over her food at the table. Robby Rae's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Whats wrong Bud? Its your birthday the big 1, 5. You should be excited because I" said Robby pointing at himself "Got the best birthday present EVER!" Miley sighed and put her plate on the counter. "Okay daddy, I can't wait until after school for my present. I love you, bye!" and hustled out the front door to catch the bus. Robby looked down at the plate on the counter. She had only taken two bites of her pancakes. "Oh Boy" he said out loud.

At that moment Jackson Stewart appeared and picked up the 2 unfinished pancakes. His mouth watered as he eyed the pancakes greedily. "Yeee Doggies. Chuncky Chocolate Chip Pancakes, My favourite!" and stuffed them in his mouth all at once. "JACKSON!" said Robby Rae annoyed. "Fee Du Wailer Fad!" Jackson said through his mouth of pancakes. "Wait Son! Are you..." Robby started but was cut of by Jacksons "Gosh dad! Im not child. Of cource Im wearing ..."Jackson looked down the waist band of his shorts "I mean , Of course Im getting on clean underwear!" he said quickly as he ran up the stairs to the toxi waste dump he called his bedroom.


	4. Chpt 4: Lily Landing

**A/N: Okay I only got 1 review but I know that whenever a story that I really like doesn't get continued I get upset so this chapter has a special dedication to sabby56! Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing, sorta. Please give me feedback everyone!! I really really love reviews even if they only say "Great Job" or "Ive seen better"! Love Ya Ms. NickJ **

Chapter 4: Lily Landing

Miley looked down at her feet as she slowly walked toward her locker. "Hey Miley! Happy Birthday, Oh Yah 15!" said Mileys best friend Lily Trusscott as she flew through the hall on the skateboard. "Detention Trusscott!" yelled a male voice. "Sorry Mr. B!" Lily yelled back. She picked up her skateboard and began walking beside Miley. "Hi Lily" said Miley. "Hey Birthday Girl! Wazzup? Hows it feel to be 15?" Miley simply shrugged and kept walking. "Oh, dont tell me you are still bummed about Triple O" Miley laughed at the lame nickname Lily had made for Oliver. "See! Theres the Smiley Miley I know! Lets Go, we have science with Skunkle! Dont wanna be late for that!" Said Lily sarcastically. The rest of the day went by as usual Lily sitting in the back of the class listening to her Ipod while Miley sat infront of her paying attention to class. That was until Amber and Ashley decided to show up at Miley and Lily's lunch table...


	5. Chpt 5: Snow WhiteKinda

**Okay guys...I want 2 reviews before i poste the 6th chapter so you know what to do!! Get Reviewing! **

Chapter 5: Snow White? Kinda...

"Hey Lily, what should I wear tonight? My daddies probably gunna take us out for dinner." Lily though for a minute "What about that top..." replied Lily "The one I got at the store next to the place..." "Yep" "With the ..." "Yah" "And the..." "Uh huh" they said continously cutting each other off.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isnt Snow Weirdo and one little dork!" said Amber as her and Ashley approached Lily and Mileys table. "Wait... arent there supposed to be seven dwarves?" asked Ashley confused. "Yah but there is only one person with the Hillbilly!" Amber explained. "Ohhh... Loners! Ohhh Tisssss!" said the two at the same time

Lily looked at Miley smiling and Miley nodded. "Hi Hoe, Hi Hoe" the two sang waving at each Amber and Ashley "Its off to plastic surgery you should go!" As Miley and Lily laughed Amber and Ashley gave looks of furry and stormed out of the Cafeteria.


	6. Chpt 6: What Could It Be?

**Okay so some ppl were upset that the chapters were short but I cant really change that. I wrote this a year ago when i was really into moliver so i didnt have much experience so the chpts were really short. im not much into moliver anymore so i cant really put much more into it! Sorry!!**

Chapter 6: What Could It Be?

Miley went through the rest of her classes bored out of her mind , but a little happier than she was than before lunch. It wasent until last period that Miley remembered her dads birthday present. She though about it...

"_Maybe clothes ?Nah...thats what I always get from him. Concert Tickets... but to who? A car! Nope cant drive yet... WHAT COULD IT BE?"_

Mileys thoughts then drifted to Oliver until she got on her bus, She sat at the back with Lily.

"Hey Lily!"

"Hi Miley!"

"Whats up?"

"Just thinking about..." Mileys voice drifted off.

"OLIVER!" exclaimed Lily laughing.

"No!...Yes, but also my birthday present from my dad. He said it was the best ever!"

"Really? Hmmm..."

The rest of the bus ride the girls contimplated about the present . 20 minutes had passed and the bus was almost empty already. The next stop was Lily's and right after the Miley's. Miley sunk down in her seat when Lily left and began sulking about Oliver and her mom.

**PLZ REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES 2 MINUTES!**


	7. Chpt 7: Thank You Daddy!

**Okay so this is the last chapter!! I really hope you all enjoyed the story! I also have another moliver fanfic im just started posting. you should read it if you liked this story. Its called It All Started With Mascott Practice! The first chpt is up!!**

Chapter 7: Thank You Daddy!

As Mileys bus turned the corner towards her house her driveway came into view. Miley almost screamed as loud as she could but managed to compose herself. There sitting at the bottom of Mileys driveway was... Oliver Oken! Before the bus even came to a complete stop Miley was standing and practically running down the isle. Just as she got to the stairs the doors opened and she flew down the stairs and into the arms of Oliver. He held her tight and spun her round a few times. Oliver started putting her downso he could kiss her but she refussed to let go. She clung to him like she would die if she didnt. Oliver then notice his shoulderstarted feeling wet. He looked down and sure enough his left shoulder had a small puddle on it from Mileys tears. "Miles, sweetheart please dont cry. I want this to be a happy memory!"

"Mer lears mi moi" she said quietly into his shoulder. Oliver laughed knowing she ment "There tears of joy" Miley had finally loosened her grip enough for him to kiss her. Her arms snaked around his neck and his hand stayed firmly planted on her hips as she was holding her up. After 5 minutes they broke apart for air, their foreheads leaning against each other. "Happy Birthday!" said Oliver quietly but happily. Miley simled and thought, "_Thank You Daddy!"_ Knowing this was her amazing present, and it definately didnt disappoint!

**I hope you all liked it R&R!**


End file.
